A Cliché First Love
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Kaoru had nobody else after his mom died and his dad vanished but the Takaos took care of him. Even after he was admitted to the hospital, Kazu-nii took care of him. Naturally, he fell in love with him. Totally straight Kazunari only ever had eyes for Kaoru and though he shouldn't, he fell for the childhood friend clishé anyway. He was just plain in love with Kaoru Tachibana. Slash


**I've given up on the hilarious idea that I could ever update my fanfics in a reasonable time (like, say, a month or even 3) so I'm just going to write all the fics I want to write and be like Sakurai and say sorry to all the readers because I have so many knb fanfic ideas. Thinking about linking them somehow but in a way that you aren't required to back and read them all to figure stuff out. I have a Murasakibara one, Momoi one, Akashi one, and Aiomine one on the drawing board. Murasakibara's will probably be up next. Don't expect regular updates...But I like this one a lot.**

 **Contains boy/boy fluffiness.**

 **I own nothing besides my OC. Really OOC Takao ahead...**

* * *

Nobody really noticed how Takao left practice early sometimes, not even waiting for Midorima and his weird ride. And those who did didn't think too much about it until a rumor got started by an upperclassman who tried to confess to him.

"Takao-kun, I know...we haven't exactly talked much but I go to all your games and I...I fell for you while watching you play. I understand if you don't want to go out with me now but would you at least consider being friends so you could get to know me better...?" The girl shyly glanced up from her shoes, through her light brown bangs and her heart fell when she saw the distracted look on the raven haired boy's face.

"I'm sorry." He said without even the slightest hesitation. "I'm just not...interested in dating anyone at the moment. I'm sorry, really I am, but I've got to rush or I'll be late." He checked his phone. "I bet Kaoru's already worried..." He muttered under his breath, his expression one of absolute concern.

"Is that your...girlfriend?" Her heart was wounded by his rejection and aching with jealousy but she couldn't hold the question back. His eyes, widened and full of suprise, met hers and he almost dropped his phone as he frantically tried to deny it.

"No! Kaoru's...Well, it's not like I'd mind all that much..." He became quieter and quieter as his cheeks grew redder and redder but suddenly he started speaking nonsense. "So what if I want to barge into the room and yell rawr?! So what if me saying that will violate our agreement on no dinosaur suits?! It was just a childhood fear! Ka-chan should be over it! Right?" As if realizing how crazy he must've sounded to her, he bashfully apologized.

But his senpai, Sakura Fukui wasn't looking at him with hurt eyes anymore, but rather with a smile as she giggled at his behavior. She might've been rejected but she got a glimpse at a new side of the boy she admired so she told herself that it didn't bother her all that much, even though it was a lie. "You must really like this Kaoru person." His face flushed red. Before he could start denying it again, she winked. "You've got to hurry, right?" He nodded, rushing to the door.

Just before he opened the door to the roof so he could make a mad dash to see his friend, he turned and, with the same goofy grin she fell for, said, "Thank you, Sakura-senpai!" Then he was gone, running as fast as he could to see the person he obviously cared for. The wind blew softly and Sakura's pigtails swayed in the breeze, just slightly, and her cheeks felt warm.

She was smiling. Takao Kazunari knew her name. He noticed her, at least for a moment or two, and learned at least her name. A lump grew in her throat. She kept smiling, even when it felt like the words she wanted to say were choking her. Like always, her smile was sweet and kind. And it was always a warm one, even when hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

She didn't bother to wipe them away. She just stared at the place he'd been when he said her name, wishing that she could cast some kind of magic spell to turn back time so she'd never let herself be dragged to that first game where she became enchanted by his bright and playful eyes, dazzled by his playing, and morphed into a lovesick puppy by his laugh and goofy grin.

She laughed humorlessly, "I thought I told myself that I wouldn't cry no matter what...I'm such a dummy..." She looked up at the sky as tears continued to roll down her cheeks, just staring at the clouds.

 _Especially for loving you, Takao-kun, when I knew it was hopeless._

Though she wasn't much of a gossipy girl, she let it slip to her friends that he had someone he liked named Kaoru and that he rushed to see said friend right after turning down her confession. And so it spread like wildfire throughout the school.

Suddenly the little things that the first year did that never seemed to matter before were the talk of the basketball club, and of couse, first year class. Like how he'd check his messages before each match and smile a little. Or how he sometimes smiled for no reason. The fact that he always asked to get even practice matches on camera didn't go unnoticed nor did the way he was on good terms with the medical staff that showed up once to give them free checkups after a rough match where they'd been injured by the other team's horrid cheating.

Suddenly, all his little quirks and actions were important. After all, Takao Kazunari was suspected of having a secret girlfriend.

* * *

 **And next chapter will just be cuteness.**


End file.
